


May The Past...

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Series: Heal and Move On [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreams, Ficlet, Multi, Other, filler fic, pre-death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: A small ficlet where Bloth dreams about their life before Renee and Elliott.Prequel to A Safe Place and Your Ghost Haunt These Walls
Relationships: Implied Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Heal and Move On [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	May The Past...

"I am the fighter the gods have sent."

They remembered the cold. They remembered it so well that even in the warmth of their apartment, between the two people who loved them most in the world, they still felt it. It stung right down to the core of their being. They wanted to close their eyes and sleep, let the snow cover them and give up.

The shows of the mountain they were born on could cover anything and everything. It would take and take and give nothing in return. So if they closed their eyes they would be buried in no time. There would be no more pain or sorrow. No more suffering or hardship. No more happiness or love. The snow and cold would take everything from Bloth. 

But they were a fighter. They would always be a fighter. 

Bloth Hunder dreamed about the village they grew up in. They saw it every night. The avalanche that swept away most of the tiny huts and people. They were folk of the old ways. They didn't have strong brick buildings that towered into the sky like the people if Solace did. With the old ways comes struggling to survive. But in that struggle their people find meaning. Bloth thought they found meaning. 

But they were wrong. Bloth disnt find meaning in the old ways. 

Their first memory was the avalanche. The feeling of their small fists pounding against the window. Their voice crying helplessly as they watched their father run for shelter. He never made it home. He, like many other villagers, died in the rush of white. 

Artur, their uncle, had told them how lucky they were. The snow could easily have broken the hut they lived in. But it didn't. The Allfather had a plan for them. The Allfather had willed them to survive. 

They could still feel Artur run his rough, calloused hands through their hair. Their hair, they had gotten from their mother's side. From Artur. 

"What will happen now, Artur?" They tried to ask calmly. Their mother had died many moons ago of an illness. She had grown too weak to get out of bed even before Bloth could walk about. 

"Until you are old enough to pass the trials, you shall stay with me, young one."

"And if I am unable?" They asked. The rites were hard to pass. It would mean that they were grown. 

"You are Bloth Hunder. And you will slatra as both your mother and father before you have."

And they did. They failed at first, bringing them nothing but exile. But that night, like so many winters ago, Bloth was chosen to survive the great attack they brought upon the village. Others would not be so lucky. Artur would not be so lucky. But just as before with the avalanche, they had survived. 

That was the night that living truly became a burden upon young Bloth. 

Luckily the dream would always shift. Their unconscious mind would take them to that place. It smelled of death and looked of a blinding, endless, whiteness. They weren't sure how they ended up there, the memory was hazy. 

They faintly remembered making their way to that woman. Who was she again? Had she been to bring them here? For what purpose? They couldn't remember. They couldn't remember the names or faces of the others there. But there were others, like them, lost and abandoned by the world.

"Who are you?"

It was the voice of a young girl who had snuck into their room that asked them. She must have been another patient at the… It was a hospital. Her crystal blue eyes looked up at them full of wonder. Her long black hair hung long at her shoulders. She looked pale with her dark eyes and hair against the white gown she was wearing.

“I am Bloth Hunder.” They replied. They knew who they were. They just weren’t sure where they were or why.

“What are you?” It was an innocent question of a child. Not something to poke fun at them like so many others had done. But it wasn’t an easy answer.

She was little, if they gave her a scary answer like a monster, maybe she would drop it and leave. Probably. Most people left them alone.

But before they could open their mouth, she started talking again. “It doesn’t matter, I like you just the way you are. I’m Renee.”

"You don't care?" They asked. 

"Well it doesn't really matter." She smiled widely at them. "And if anyone gives you a hard time I'll just have to beat them up."

"Oh? So you're a fighter too?" They gave a small giggle at the tiny child in front of them flexing her nonexistent muscles. 

"I am!" She smiled brightly. Something in her bright blue eyes, or maybe it was the way her chime like voice rang out bouncing off the empty white walls, made them want to protect her. It made them want to keep this child safe from all the dangers of the world.

"Shall we fight together?" 

Meeting Elliott hasn't bee that different. Or maybe it had been. He was very different from Renee. He was quiet, small, shy. Everything that Bloth never knew they would love. 

"You don't talk much." They noted one day in the garden. It was rare the nurses would let them out, but Elliott could come and go as he pleased. 

"I'm ner-nervous." Elliott whispered fidgeting with his clumsy fingers. 

Those had been their first words to each other. And Bloth would forever cherish them. Even something as small and silly as that... It started everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a very small ficlet about how life was for Bloth and how cute little Renee would always love them. 
> 
> This series doesn't get much attention, but I really do still love writing for it.
> 
> Next up is Everything Connects.


End file.
